


Perfect Moment

by Caligraphunky



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caligraphunky/pseuds/Caligraphunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a <a href="http://motorkink.dreamwidth.org/272.html?thread=301584#cmt301584">fill</a> for the Kink Meme: "In Mike's last moments he tells Chuck the things he needs to tell him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Moment

“Mike?!”

Chuck was barely a shadow in the doorway of the building, the meager light streaming in from the outside contrasting from the complete darkness inside.

“C’mon, Mikey, were are you?”

His voice was high, breaking and wavering with an acute panic. Mike heard it even over the ringing in his ears from the crash.

“I’m…I’m here, man.”

They crashed…They _had_ crashed, he knew that, and probably totaled Mutt too. Mike had to hold onto these details as they faded and faltered in his mind. He was still getting his bearings, propping himself up on the crates with one hand as his knees wobbled. It was hard to stand.

“Mike? Hold on! Mike!”

Those were red handprints on the cardboard, though Mike could barely see them in the dark. He put his hand to his side. It was wet.

The building wasn’t as dark as Mike had thought.

“Uhh…” His legs gave out, but he didn’t hit the ground. Not quite. He’d been caught and was being lowered to his knees. “Chuck?”

“Hey,” Chuck was breathing hard in Mike’s ear, short hitching gasps tightened off by fear. “Hey, hey, Mike, hey, Mikey, you’re…are you OK? You’re OK. You-you shouldn’t’ve pulled it, Mike.”

Just before Mutt had jumped the blasted-out curb courtesy of a KaneBot, before she had plunged off the bridge and through the skylight, Mike had pulled the eject lever and prayed the bots wouldn’t go after Chuck as he parachuted down.

“Couldn’t let you get hurt,” Mike could force his voice above a mutter, “not…not like this.”

“Mike,” Chuck’s voice was harsh and sharp and he was pulling on Mike’s shoulders. Trying to get him to his feet. “We’ve gotta go, OK? We’ve gotta get out of here. You’re _hurt,_ man, can you walk? I should’ve asked that first, I know, but you-”

" _Chuckles,_ " Mike groaned, “wait.” Chuck hesitated before settling back down.

“I’m sorry, Mike, I-”

“ _I’m_ sorry, Chuck.” He took a shuddering breath. “I don’t…think I’m getting out this time, buddy.”

Chuck went silent, not even breathing like someone had clamped his windpipe shut. Mike turned to his side and saw tears running down his friend’s face.

“I’m…I’m sorry, Chuckles. I’m so sorry,” Mike leaned against Chuck, putting his head on his friend’s shoulder. Chuck was crying now, sobbing like the sky was about to fall down. He took his hands from under Mike’s arms and draped them around his chest.

“We can still…I mean, you won’t…you _can’t-_ ”

“Chuck,” the world was closing in around Mike’s eyes and every time he took a breath it got harder to take the next one. His voice was down to a whisper now. “I need…I need to tell you something, OK?” Chuck looked at him, wide red eyes staring into his friends.

“Yeah, Mikey?”

“Look, Chuck…You’re…” Mike felt like he was fighting off sleep. He pushed on, “You’re my best friend. I haven’t…I wouldn’t be able to do any of this without you. You’re the one who keeps me on track, from going crazy trying to fight Kane and his bots. You’ve been with me through _everything,_ everything good that’s happened to me since I came down here…It’s been because of you. And when things are at their worst, it’s been you pulling me through.”

Mike heard, but didn’t see, a pained gasp from Chuck’s direction and his heart jolted. He’d picked the worst possible time to say this, hadn’t he? Mike had always put this off, waiting for the moment to be perfect. He’d always pictured low lights, solitude, a quiet moment right after a tough battle.

He would’ve blurted it out in the middle of Antonio’s during pizza night if he’d have known.

He must have lost himself in that moment, because a too-far-away voice pierced his thoughts like a needle. “Mike! Mike, stay with me! Mike!”

“Chuck…I’m sorry…I…” he took a weak trembling breath.

“…I love you, OK?”

There was no one in the building after that to hear Chuck sobbing _“I love you, I love you, I love you…”_ over and over as an incantation against reality.


End file.
